True Love?
by dragondominator13579
Summary: When Alexis and Jaden suddenly start dating while certain boys in the academy are slowly dissappearing, a few of Alexis and Jaden's friends start getting suspicious. Why have two of the best duelists in the school shut down while the school is in a crisis?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

"Spirit, I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden shouted. "You must set these guys free!"

"I have a better idea. I'm a spirit after all. How do you think that I've captured all of these boys?" a female voice told Jaden and Alexis.

Lately, some boys had been disappearing. Determined to figure out what was happening, Alexis and Jaden had snuck out at night. They'd finally found the source of all the mischief, but they had yet to figure out who the spirit was, as she had made herself invisible.

"Prepare to meet the same fate as some of your classmates!" the spirit said. A blast of magic appeared out of no where, heading straight for Alexis.

"No!" Jaden yelled, his eyes flashing yellow. Raising his hand, he was able to stop the bolt. "Sorry, but you can't harm me or my friend," Jaden told the spirit.

"Now are you ready to duel, and stop fooling around with all this magic?" Jaden challenged, his eyes now flashing bichromatically as Yubel prepared for a fight.

"Oh, no, Jaden. I know you are your friend's past. I'm sure you can beat me," the voice giggled.

"Then what do you propose to do?" Alexis stood up bravely.

"Since the Supreme King and your little friend protect you from harm, I'll having to get you out of the way indirectly. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm quite knowledgable in love, and getting both of you through your hormones is the best way to do it," the voice laughed wickedly.

"Yubel will be with me every step of the way, no matter what you do," Jaden said confidently.

"I'm afraid not. After all, Yubel is a spirit, and I can get rid of her for a while, as long as I don't harm you," the voice said.

"Sooo...," Alexis said slowly, not entirely understanding where the spirit was going with all this.

"So, since I can see you have feelings for one another," the spirit cackled as Alexis and Jaden jumped, "Oh yes, I know all about your feelings, you two. My magic will be able to affect you!"

A heart appeared, and when Jaden tried to stop it using the powers of the Supreme King, it passed through his power and hit Jaden and Alexis directly. While Alexis almost immediately passed out, Jaden remained, staggering weakly, and pressing on his chest.

"What..." Jaden growled. "What's going on?"

"Your hormones are being accelerated, Jaden!" the spirit said cheerfully. "Soon, you won't have anytime for me, and a lot more time with a certain someone,"

"Ugh, my head... my heart... uhhh," Jaden said as he slowly passed out next to Alexis.

* * *

This is my second story, and I hope you like it. I was given the idea when a friend told me about a show called Danny Phantom. After researching it, I found a certain episode, and decided to use it. However, please note that my other story, A Darker Side, will be the one I'll focus the most time on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Jaden woke up, his head pounding. "Ugh..." he groaned. What had happened last night? It was all blank to him. However, as he tried to reach his mind into where there was nothing, an image of Alexis flooded into his brain.

Alexis. Alexis. Alexis. He needed her. Suddenly his heart was pounding, his body quivering with the addiction to be with Alexis. Her voice, confident and comforting to him, flooded his ears.

"What is this?" Jaden looked at his hands, which shook in front of him. He needed to find Alexis. Now.

Before he could do anything, however, Syrus came running into the room. When he saw that Jaden was awake, he ran to his bedside. "Jaden! What happened last night?"

"What?" Jaden asked absentmindedly.

"You know, when you and Alexis went out to try to find that kidnapper, and trapped us in the dorm so that we couldn't follow you, with Yubel's power!"

"Hmmm," Jaden said, distracted. "Syrus, I gotta go, okay?"

And so, without waiting for an answer, he quickly dressed in his favorite Slifer jacket, and headed out. Halfway there, however, he bumped into Alexis, who had been dashing in the opposite direction- towards the Slifer dorm.

Immeadietly, Jaden blushed. "Um... h-hi Alexis!" he said, a tiny bit flustered. What was happening to him? He had never acted this way before! And yet, all his doubts were swept away as he looked at Alexis' beautiful blonde hair, complimented by her gray eyes that peeked out at him.

"Hi, Jaden," Alexis said, also a bit on the nervous side. After all, this was her only love on the island: Jaden Yuki, her very own Hero, acting just like the cards just like in his deck. Now, he was just irresistable, with chocolate brown eyes that matched his hair.

"Um... so, what ya doing, Alexis?" Jaden asked still tense. Ever since their duel on the lake, Jaden had always respected her as a duelist. He'd always felt the need to protect her. Crush? Maybe. But never anything like this. Now he saw what everyone else saw: A girl with confidence, poise and an amazing figure, with all of the curves in the right place. So much farther beyond than what he had perceived before.

He wanted to hug her, bury himself in her. More, he wanted to kiss her. But no, he told himself. That would be the quickest way to make a fool of himself. She probably shared none of these strange feelings. She was, after all, the Queen of Obelisk Blue. And while she had had a string of admirers, she had accepted none. So why would she choose him, of all people?

However, inside Alexis' mind, Jaden's doubts were proved wrong. She had held thoughts of love for the Slifer for a long time: it all began as she had watched a boy with an upbeat attitude in a black jacket take on Professor Crowler. Everyone had doubted whether he could ever match the professor's deck. Yet he proved all of them wrong, and on that day, Alexis had felt that there was something special about him. These thoughts only strengthened when Jaden, losing to Chazz in his duel 1500 to 550. Yet when questioned by Alexis, Jaden revealed he had all the keys to defeating Chazz, as he had just drawn Monster Reborn.

Then came their duel on the water. And that is when Jaden had captured her heart with his spirit and his willingness to stand up to her, defend his friend, and show no fear. Even if he had won, Alexis had admitted to herself, she could never turn those two in. Especially the one who had just defeated her.

Alexis had tried dropping hints. Those that had picked up these hints sneered, or were in constant denial, like Harrington Rosewood. They said that she could do better, as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. But she had never listened to them. Her heart was already taken.

Suddenly, Alexis was awoken from her little flashback as Jaden asked, concerned, "Are you alright, Alexis?"

"I'm fine," Alexis blushed. "See you in class,"

"See ya," Jaden turned.

Suddenly, he felt himself being turned around and kissed as Alexis' willpower wilted. Although startled by the suddenness of it all, Jaden melted in to the kiss. Alexis' lips were incredibly soft, and as their bodies touched, he felt like he had been set on fire, his emotions rolling through himself. Her hair smelled like lavender, and Jaden sank himself into the sweet sensation. Slowly, and reluctantly, they seperated. Alexis' face was burning.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Jaden," Alexis stammered, and ran away, back to her dorm.

"Alexis!" Jaden cried. He began to give chase, then stopped. Alexis would need sometime on her own to sort out her feelings. He looked down, and thought that he himself needed to figure out how to deal with his own feelings as well.

* * *

Behind the bushes, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jesse had seen and heard the entire thing. As they watched Alexis run towards her dorm, Syrus was happy for his friend.

"Jaden's finally realized his feelings," Syrus said happily.

"I dunno, Private," Hassleberry said. "From what you've told us, something seems a bit wrong,"

"Don't worry!" Jesse told Hassleberry. "I'm sure its just hormones kicking in,"

"Hmmm..." Hassleberry murmured. "I wonder what happened last night."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed that new story. By the way, if anyone was sniffing out... something, I assure you that this story will not be... innappropriate.

Please review, favorite, whatever, and get ready for more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Alexis couldn't believe herself. What had possessed her as she had kissed the boy that she would forever know as her true hero? Her body, her instincts, had simply taken over as she had launched herself against Jaden's embrace and his steady body.

But now, her lack of self-control would hurt her. After all, Jaden shared none of the feelings that Alexis had for him; he was too immature, too free to pick up any of her hints. And now, she had wasted all of her chances in the one moment when lust had taken over for Alexis.

For how could they have any relationship now? How stupid she must have seemed to the Hero duelist, lunging in, kissing him, then suddenly running away. It must have been strange for him; who actually did that at Duel Academy?

But there he was, striding in the doors. She was slightly surprised, as none of his friends were around him, and he was actually a bit early. Though, it could very well be that Jaden was a bit off. After all, its not every day that some girl goes running up to you, can't even talk in proper sentences and tries to kiss you. She blushed as Jaden sought her out and looked away; she could see the disgust that would be in her eyes already.

* * *

Jaden couldn't believe that he was going to step into class _early _that day. But that was because of how early he had woken up in order to race off to try and find Alexis. As the name crossed his mind, he felt so foolish. After all, he had just about wet his pants. Ever since their duel on the lake, she had been to him, a great friend. This of course, all led to a crush.

But what Queen of Obelisk would want a Slifer Red like him? And beyond that... what was happening to him? He some how felt that it was all linked to what he had been doing last night, but every time he tried to remember... Alexis. Her dueling skills. Her shape. Her personality. Suddenly all this was imprinted on his brain and he could scarcely think of anything else. He wanted them to be together so much.

Jaden shook his head. He couldn't believe himself! The things he were thinking... this was probably what Chazz, Harrington, and so many had thought. He had promised, when the crush had first crept into his heart- he would **never** _**ever**_think that way. But now it was happening. When she had kissed him her soft lips had made his insides melt. Now, a hunger was in him for more. He mind was rattling like a machine gun. Finally, he stepped into the door.

And there was the girl herself, who had since the morning, captured his heart. However, as he tried to meet her eyes, she looked away. Figures. She had no feelings. The kiss... it meant nothing.

But he couldn't let it end here. Quickly scribbling a note, he folded it into a paper plane and launched it. If there was any chance at all... he had to sooth the new feelings in his heart.

* * *

When Alexis had gotten the message, she could hardly think of anything else the entire class- except to watch Jaden, who was napping on one of the seats ahead of her, along with Syrus.

What did Jaden want? The message hadn't said much.

_Meet me at the Abandoned Dorm. I need to talk to you about something,_

_ The Next King of Games _

Perhaps he wanted nothing more than to demand an explanation of her kiss, and then, once he had heard, explain that he couldn't possibly return her feelings. That was what she feared most of all- that she had made a fool of herself, and now had ruined all of her friendship with Jaden.

Whatever could possibly happen, she knew that she couldn't let this chance get away.

* * *

Upon finding Jaden pacing at the Abandoned Dorm with a picnic blanket set out and some food, she nervously greeted him. Whereupon he had jumped about five feet.

"Y-you were planning on meeting me here, right?" Alexis asked. Upon thinking about it, she realized that the entire thing could've been a hoax. After all, she had been looking the other way when the paper airplane had neatly glided onto her desk. If it was all a hoax, probably by her brother Atticus, she was _so _going to kill him afterwards. After all, if Jaden indeed hadn't been preparing for her, that would've been the most awkward moment of her life. Lucky for her, Jaden was indeed preparing to talk to her.

"Y-yeah," Jaden stuttered. Jaden had indeed been preparing. While he had been waiting for Alexis to come, Jaden had been trying to prepare for his conversation. However, planning wasn't exactly his strong suit, and despite the fact that Jaden had saved the world who knows how many times, he was scared of talking to a girl.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Alexis asked, feeling a slight bit bolder. If Jaden wanted to tell her that he didn't love her, that was fine. Despite the fact that her heart had been for him since first sight, and that it was screaming for him, she did not _not _want to be those girls who got rejected and cried for a week or something.

"First, would you like something to eat?" Jaden asked, waving at the food that he had set out.

"Sure," she responded.

Munching on one of the rice balls that Jaden had laid out neatly, Alexis pleasantly surprised at how tasty it was.

"Did you make these yourself?" Alexis asked curiously.

Jaden blushed. He must not have made them well. Feeling disappointed at how Alexis must have been disgusted at his cooking, he hurriedly said, "If you don't like them, you don't have to eat them."

"Oh, don't worry," Alexis assured Jaden. She hadn't meant to insult him in any way, and hoped that he wasn't hurt. "I was just surprised that you knew how to cook."

Beginning to bite into one of the rice balls himself, Jaden shrugged. "I'm always hungry, so I once asked Dorothy to give me a few tips so that I don't have to wait for meal times in order to scarf."

"Hmmm..." Alexis responded. She wanted to get this out of the way quickly, so that she wouldn't feel the pain drag out if Jaden denied he had any feelings for her. "So... you wanted to talk about something."

Jaden scratched his head nervously. "Yeah... well, its just that... ever since I met you, I've kind of... had feelings for you,"

Alexis couldn't believe his ears. Was he admitting that he actually _did _have feelings for her?

"I guess I'll put it this way and get it out quickly; I love you Alexis. Since this morning more than ever. I-i want to make you happy. More than any thing else, I want you to be happy with me," Jaden looked at the ground, blushing. "I-i guess its okay if you don't share these feelings, but I wanted you to know."

Alexis smiled. "Jaden, I've felt these same feelings. I only thought that you didn't share them."

"Really?" Jaden looked up happily.

"Yes. In fact," Alexis gave in to temptation and kissed Jaden.

While Jaden was slightly surprised at first, just like their first kiss, he melted in to the kiss and embraced Alexis on the spot. Looking into her eyes, he murmured, "With you, Alexis, I'll travel to the ends of the world."

* * *

Yes, I realize that both characters are probably OOC, but realize that because of the events of the night before, they probably _aren't _their usual selves. But we'll get on to that later, because I don't want to spoil everything, though you've probably already realized what's going on. Anyway, if you like what you've read, please do favorite, review, subscribe, whatever, because it is really those things that encourage me to keep on going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Syrus and Hassleberry peered worrily out at the setting sun. Jesse joined them by the door.

"Jaden hasn't come back, huh?" Jesse inquired.

"No," Syrus answered.

"You mean that Alexis isn't here?" a voice came out of the darkness. The three boys swung their gaze to see Mindy and Jasmine approaching the Slifer Dorm.

"We thought that she might've been hanging out with you guys," Jasmine said.

Hassleberry shook his head. "The Sarge is missing in action. At a time like this, we need him on our front line."

"You think that Jaden and Alexis got captured by that student kidnapper?" Jesse asked.

"Why not? Jaden and Alexis are the top duelists of the Academy. Whoever's kidnapping students probably wants to get them out of the way," Mindy pointed out.

"But the kidnapper's only taken boys. And over the five days, one boy each. Chazz, then Bill, James, Atticus, and finally Adrian yesterday," Syrus listed off.

(Author's Note: I made up Bill, James, and Danny, but Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, and Adrian Gecko are of course, real characters.)

"Who says that the kidnapper's keeping track?" Jasmine asked.

Suddenly, laughing could be heard by the rest of the group as Alexis and Jaden strode in.

"Do you want me to walk you back to Obelisk Dorm?" Jaden asked.

"Sure," Alexis told him. "Anything to delay having us separate."

"I was thinking the same thing," Jaden said, grinning like a fool as they kissed.

"Who wrote the lame romance novel?" Jesse asked.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Syrus called out to them. Alexis and Jaden ignored the group gathered at the Slifer dorm as strolled off towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Ummm... okay?" Jasmine said slowly.

"That was so romantic!" Mindy said happily, her eyes shining.

"Not really, what the heck is wrong with Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"It probably has something to do with that kiss of theirs this morning," Hassleberry said.

"They _kissed_?" Mindy and Jasmine asked together.

The boys explained what they had witnessed that morning to the two girls, who were outraged at the fact that they had not seen the scene themselves.

"It must have been _so_ romantic," Mindy said regretfully.

"It really doesn't do when a girl's two best friends have to learn about her kiss _secondhand,_" Jasmine huffed.

"I think you guys are missing the point," Syrus said, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"What would've changed so dramatically that Alexis seems to have forgotten that her _brother _disappeared... again," Syrus demanded.

"It's romance!" Mindy told them.

"I'm not so sure... anyway, we should probably return to our own respective dorms," Jesse said.

"Something's not right," Syrus murmured as he, Jesse, and Hassleberry turned into the Slifer Dorms as Jasmine and Mindy set off towards the Obelisk Dorms.

* * *

Syrus sure is right... by the way, as I have stated previously, I'm sorry to disappoint my readers, but this story is only a T, so there will be no lemons and/or something likewise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know, I'm not really in a good mood so screw the disclaimer. Engage unauthorized, but non-commercial, trade mark violation!

(But seriously, I'd don't own Yugioh GX)

* * *

When Jaden and Alexis had returned from their evening stroll together, they were interrogated by their friends.

"Spill, Sarge! What's going on inside that head of yours?" Hassleberry asked aggressively.

Jaden, however, had no response except to stare outside the window, and murmur, "Alexis."

"Yes, Alexis. What is going on between you and her? Sarge, has your mind been taken by the enemy?!" Hassleberry pressed.

Jaden was once again silent.

"I want you at attention, soldier. Can we no longer trust you? Are you a double agent," Hassleberry demanded.

Jaden:...

"Uh, Earth to Jaden? Do you copy?" Jesse tried jokingly.

"Hey, Jaden! There was some really tasty fried shrimp and corn dogs combo at the cafeteria. We knew that you missed dinner, so we brought you a few dishes," Syrus said, waving at the table, groaning under the weight of the number of plates that it had been laden with.

(Author's Note: Since the anime and the english dub disagree on which was Jaden's favorite food, I decided to include both)

Jaden didn't even respond to the smell that was wafting under his nose except to look in the direction of the Obelisk Dorm which he'd just left.

"Jaden refusing _food? _Jaden refusing **_corn dogs and fried shrimp?_**Has the world gone mad?!" Syrus shrieked.

"This is serious now," Hassleberry said, reaching over and popping a fried shrimp into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Syrus demanded.

"Hey, he isn't eating, and we can't let this good food go to waste. His best friend would know that if Jaden was in his sane mind, he'd want us to eat," Hassleberry challenged Syrus.

Jesse shrugged. "He's got a point. Dibs on that corn dog!"

"I'll show you who's Jaden's best friend!" Syrus told Hassleberry and stuffed some fried shrimps into his mouth. "Phee, I'b ea'en 'ore 'ied 'imp 'an 'oo" he said, his mouth full.

(Translation: See, I've eaten more fried shrimp than you)

"Oh, it's on, Private," Hassleberry responded to the challenge, as he reached for a handful of fried shrimp and a corn dog.

Jaden didn't respond except to sigh in yearning.

* * *

(In the Obelisk Blue Dorm)

"So what happened?" Mindy asked eagerly.

"Yeah, and how come we have to learn second hand about that _kiss _of yours?" Jasmine said, still a bit hurt that Alexis hadn't said anything about what she'd done that morning.

"Come on, speak to us girl," Mindy urged.

Alexis was silent, sitting at the balcony which looked out over the lake.

"Come on, details," Jasmine said.

Alexis: ...

"Fine, if you're gonna be in denial, what about Jaden makes him so awesome for you?" Mindy asked.

Alexis didn't move a muscle.

"Well, he's got looks, and he's an awesome duelist," Jasmine suggested.

"What about Atticus then, he's _so _dreamy," Mindy said.

"Dating her brother? That's _so _wrong. Anyway, Bastion's not a bad looker himself," Jasmine gossipped.

"Too nerdy. Now Harrington Rosewood, he was _hot," _Mindy said dreamily.

"Hassleberry's got muscles too," Jasmine pointed out.

Completely off topic, Jasmine and Mindy continued on in this way, completely forgetting what they had been talking about.

* * *

That night, Jaden couldn't sleep. He needed Alexis, just like an addict needed drugs. Alexis was his drug, and he needed to be with her. When everyone had finally gone to sleep, he quietly sneaked out.

Quickly rowing himself over the still waters of the lake, he made it to the girl's dorm. After climbing a tree, he was able to find Alexis' room.

Alexis had still been sitting out on the balcony, and had watched Jaden row his way over to her. After they had exchanged a brief kiss, Jaden led her out of her dorm, and Jaden rowed the boat once more.

Making sure no one was watching, they once again went to the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

Now that I've finished this chapter, for anyone reading this that also has an interest in my other Yugioh GX story, A Darker Side, I'm still waiting for reviews so that we can make a decision on how the story goes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See disclaimers on chapters 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 for more information. If more information is needed, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is on hand to end your missery.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden?" Syrus waved his hand in front of Jaden's face. "What happened?"

Jaden didn't respond. As his friends had searched that night, he had spent his night by the Abandoned Dorm with Alexis. He'd only just returned that morning.

"Okay, this is serious now," Syrus growled, getting angry. "We're ending this!"

"Uh, Syrus?" Jesse asked nervously. "Take a chill pill?"

"Never!" Syrus shrieked. "When did this all begin?"

"That night when Jaden trapped us in the dorm so that we couldn't follow him," Hassleberry offered.

"Well, then, something must've happened. Tell the others that we are going out tonight, I don't care what their plans were, they have now been changed!" Syrus commanded.

"I think Syrus has gone off the deep end," Jesse whispered to Hassleberry.

"Ya think?"

* * *

"Where are you?" Syrus screamed. "Come out wherever you are!"

He was dragging Jaden, who didn't say a word. Neither did Alexis, who was being pulled my Jasmine and Mindy.

"Do you truly want to face me?" The voice of a girl came out of no where.

"Yes, I do!" Syrus shouted back as everyone else jumped at the sudden sound of the voice.

"I gave you a chance. Now you have to face me!" Suddenly, a glow appeared in the clearing of the forest.

"Uh, Private, are you sure about this?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Syrus said confidently.

The light slowly faded away to reveal...

"MAIDEN IN LOVE?!" everyone screamed.

"TEEHEE!" the duel monster giggled.

"What the heck is up with that laugh?" Mindy muttered.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Hassleberry muttered. "Maiden in Love?"

"Uhh... why exactly are you kidnapping boys?" Syrus inquired.

"Because, silly, playing with this world's boys are the ultimate fun!" Maiden in Love laughed. "As long as I send enough humans to the different dimension to take my place in the Duel Monster world, I can stay here forever, constantly teasing with you humans' feelings. Jaden and Alexis are the first experiment,"

"AN EXPERIMENT?" Mindy and Jasmine were outraged.

"You mean you changed Lexi's feelings against her will?" Jasmine asked.

"Not quite. They both had feelings for each other. I just forced them to reveal it through their hormones," Maiden in Love explained.

"You are just one sick and twisted person," Jesse told the spirit angrily. "That's just not right?"

"Ah, but I must have my fun!" Maiden in Love said cheerfully. "Now, by my count, your little party has just enough to send me fully into your world. How fun!"

"Ummm... so why didn't you just send Jaden and Alexis into _your _world in the first place?" Jesse asked.

"Silly!" Maiden in Love giggled. She was pretty creepy, Jesse decided. "The power of the Supreme King protects him. Even now, I can't simply wave my hand and send you into the different dimension like everyone else; I have to duel you,"

"Then let's go!" Syrus demanded.

"Uh, Syrus, why don't you let me handle it," Jesse suggested.

"No way, she's all mine," Syrus insisted. "As long as she promises to bring back everyone who's gone, as well as change Jaden and Alexis back to normal,"

"I agree to those terms,"

Syrus: 4000 LP

Maiden in Love: 4000 LP

"I'll start off, shall I?" the Maiden in Love said. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" (1300/1400)

"Harpie Ladies?" Jasmine asked dubiously. "I would have thought she would've just used a regular Maiden in Love deck.

"Oh, that's because I rather like watching them tear my opponent's monster into shreds," Maiden in Love explained happily.

"Errr... well, I play Polymerization, in order to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid into Steam Gyroid!" Syrus said. (2200/1600)

"Attack!"

Dust billowed around the Harpie. As the winged-beast coughed, it looked up-just in time to see the Steam Gyroid pound into its face.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down,"

Maiden in Love: 3100 LP

"How rude!" Maiden in Love cried. "I'll teach you some manners. I play Graceful Charity!"

"You're showing him up by drawing cards?" Mindy asked.

"Of course not!" Maiden in Love protested. "I play Hysteric Party, allowing me to summon the three Harpies in my graveyard, Harpie Queen, Harpie Lady 1, and Cyber Harpie Lady!" (1900/1200) (1800/1300) (1300/1400)

"Okay..." Jesse drawled. "Very scary,"

"You're right!" Maiden in Love agreed, not detecting the sarcasm.

"So... what exactly are they supposed to do?" Syrus asked.

"Help this monster. I play Ancient Rules, allowing me to Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" (2000/2500)

"Still not strong enough," Syrus pointed out.

"Remember about the 'helping' part?" Maiden in Love teased. "Well, for each of my harpies, my monster gains 300 attack points. Oh, and don't forget that my Harpie Lady 1 increases the attack points of all wind attribute monsters," (3200/3700)

"Now attack Steam Gyroid!" Maiden in Love shotuted.

"I don't think so," Syrus responded. "I activate Negate Attack!"

"Psh. You've only delayed the inevitable," Maiden in Love promised.

"Hey, I think that that's the first time I've ever been told that! People usually tell that to Jaden," Syrus remarked.

"What?"

"Long story," Syrus said. "Anyway, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards,"

"Then draw your two last pathetic cards, Syrus. You'll need them. Soon, I'll be playing games with the emotions of all the boys in this world!" Maiden in love said cheerfully.

"Ya know, her perky attitude really creeps me out," Hassleberry muttered.

"Anyone up for just tackling her?" Jesse offered.

"I don't think so, she's still a spirit, even if she's a creepy, incredibly high and perky spirit," Hassleberry saiid.

Syrus quickly looked over the cards. "Great!" he thought to himself.

"First, I activate Defusion, allowing me to bring back Steamroid and Gyroid to the field," Syrus called. (1800/1800) (1000/1000)

"What are they supposed to do?" Maiden in Love asked.

"Nothing right now, because I fuse them together with Power Bond!" Syrus said. (4400/1600)

"Now I can..." Syrus began but stopped as two of his cards suddenly started glowing.

"Stop that!" the Maiden in Love suddenly cried. Syrus spun around just in time to see the spirit Yubel winking at him.

Suddenly, Yubel cried out in pain. A blast of yellow light hit her squarely on the chest she crumpled, failing slowly.

"Back to your cage!" Maiden in Love shouted.

"What the-" Syrus muttered, only to look down at the two cards that Yubel had changed. Mystical Space Typhoon and-

Syrus gasped. It was an Evil Hero.

"Evil Hero Infernal Gainer," Syrus muttered. What could Yubel possibly want him to do? Then, carefully reading its description, he realized its implications.

"First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy Hysteric Party. Now, all of the cards you summoned using it are once again sent back to the graveyard,"

"No!"

"Oh yeah," Syrus confirmed. "No more boosts for Harpie's Pet Dragon," (2000/2500)

"You'll pay," Maiden in Love threatened.

"Send me the bill," Syrus challenged. "Next, I send Evil Hero Infernal Gainer-"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Send Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to the graveyard, allowing me to activate its special effect, which means my Steam Gyroid can attack twice. Now destroy Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"NO!"

Maiden in Love: 1700 LP

"Go, Steam Gyroid! Seal her fate!" Syrus commanded.

Maiden in Love: 0 LP

"NOOOO!"

With a flash, the duel spirit was gone. Suddenly, all the missing students appeared, lying on the ground and groaning.

"They'll be fine," Jesse said, checking them. "Nothing seems wrong."

Jaden and Alexis got up. Everyone spun around, examining them carefully.

"Uh, guys?" Jasmine asked. "Are you two okay?"

"My head hurts," Jaden moaned.

"So does mine," Alexis agreed.

"Why don't you go to Mrs. Fontaine with everyone else," Jesse suggested. "We'll explain it to you all,"

"By the way, what's the most surprising thing for you," Mindy asked the group. "The fact that Syrus saved everyone or that the Maiden in Love was a villain?"

"Hey!" Syrus protested.

"Hmmm..." Hassleberry said. "Well..."

* * *

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted to the Queen of Obelisk Blue. "I... I need to talk to you,"

Alexis continued to look at the sunset.

"Listen... I know this must be so strange for you, that story that the guys told us. But... I just wanted to say: I want to move on,"

A tear fell down Alexis' cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Jaden asked.

"We're just friends now?" Alexis asked back.

"No! That's not how I... I just wanted to..." Jaden trailed off. "I want to start over. With you,"

"Do you really meann that?" Alexis asked, finally turning around.

"I do. Without all the mind games. A normal relationship, you know?" Jaden suggested. "Start out slowly-"

Jaden was broken off as Alexis got up and hugged him as the sunset colors lit the waters behind them.

* * *

My first finished story. I should feel accomplished. Proud. But ya wanna know how I really feel? Ashamed.

I feel like this story hasn't been done properly. For those that have enjoyed it, I'm happy. But I personally don't think its my best product. So please, stay patient with me. A Darker Side has been an okay story, but I feel right now my best chance for redemption is Falling in Place, my personal favorite story. I've also come up with another idea, which will sadly not be involving this pairing. But please, review, and read my other stories. PLEASE don't judge me on this story alone.


End file.
